The present disclosure relates to language detection and, in particular, to systems and methods for detecting languages in short text messages.
In general, language detection or identification is a process in which a language present in a body of text is detected automatically based on the content of the text. Language detection is useful in the context of automatic language translation, where the language of a text message must generally be known before the message can be translated accurately into a different language.
While traditional language detection is usually performed on a collection of many words and sentences (i.e., on the document level), a particularly challenging domain is the chat text domain, where messages often include only a few words (e.g., four or less), some or all of which may be informal and/or misspelled. In the chat text domain, existing language detection approaches have proven to be inaccurate and/or slow, given the lack of information and the informalities present in such messages.